


something borrowed

by extra kanin (gracon_bacon)



Series: Requested Works [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern, Biting, Blowjobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Hair Pulling, Implied Past Relationships, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Reincarnation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracon_bacon/pseuds/extra%20kanin
Summary: Graci always makes the most of his life with Han — even if it’s often on borrowed time.
Relationships: Graci/Han
Series: Requested Works [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462471
Kudos: 3





	something borrowed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epinephrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epinephrine/gifts).



> This Graci/Han fic was requested by Cae and Eggsy, featuring their OCs [Graci](https://toyhou.se/2808523.graciano-sauber), [Han](https://toyhou.se/2419562.han), and [Islay](https://toyhou.se/2817649.islay-sumner).
> 
> A healthy dose of bittersweet but also carefree loving between these two celestial beings (/ω＼*)……… (/ω•＼*)
> 
> Thank you very much, Cae and Eggsy, for trusting me with your OCs again! 💕💕💕
> 
> If you'd like to request a fic, you may check my [twitter](https://twitter.com/galayugmagay/status/1269820568955547649?s=20) for request info (✿◡‿◡).

It’s the end of yet another semester — so it’s entirely, perfectly reasonable for Graciano, Han, and Islay to stumble out of the local student bar just as chaos erupts inside. 

It’s Graciano’s fault, of course, with a single fruity drink wrongly sent to a table of jocks. Islay would have called it “calculated provocation,” if said pre-med student wasn’t drunk as a skunk. Even Han would probably defend him by saying “where there’s chaos, there’s Graci,” but the angel is also — very willingly — inebriated. 

Graciano, already sadly sober, has his hands full with them. His human ‘owner,’ Islay, is barely holding on to his left arm, tripping over himself and just one misstep close to face-planting on the ground. Distracting Graciano on the right is his angel boyfriend, Han, who’s shamelessly rubbing his cold nose onto Graciano’s exposed neck while whining, “Graci~~!”

“Urgh, really? Right now?” Islay balks. The human pushes himself off of Graciano, steadying himself with one arm to the wall. “I don’t want a free show, thanks, I’ll just go walk home now.” 

If it wasn’t clear from how he was slurring his words, Islay’s drunkenness is obvious now as he walks one step forward, only to take two steps back. It’s ridiculous to watch, really, and Graciano just rolls his eyes as he opens a portal to Islay’s room right in front of the man’s wobbling form. When he hears the thud of a drunk college student tripping onto a soft bed, he closes the portal and turns his attention to his very clingy boyfriend. “We should get  _ you  _ to bed too.”

“Mn?” Han looks up at Graciano with a sultry smile. “But we don’t  _ need  _ a bed, Graci.”

Graciano lets out a low whistle and grins. “Oh yeah? Whatcha thinking, babe?”

Han bites his lower lip and crowds Graciano’s against the wall, smirking impishly as he puts his arms around the demon’s neck. Graciano won’t lie — Han’s boldness is turning him on, but there’s no hiding the flush of inebriety on the angel’s face. When Han gets on tiptoes to kiss him, Graciano puts his hands on the angel’s waist and keeps Han down, tutting lightly, “Not ‘til you sober up, Han. I want you to remember  _ everything _ . 

Han whines and pouts at being forced to stop but he complies anyway. In a single blink, the angel’s glazed blue eyes clear up, and when they look up to Graciano, he only sees arousal burning in them. Graciano doesn’t get any warning before his boyfriend surges up for a kiss, pressing up against Graciano’s body as the angel attacks his mouth with a flourish. Alcohol may not be coursing in their human vessels any longer, but they’re drunk in the flames of each others’ desire.

Han’s enthusiasm goes straight to Graciano’s dick, and in just a few seconds, he’s already rubbing his clothed bulge on the angel’s belly, making Han moan into their kiss. Much to Graciano’s surprise, the angel’s the first one to pull away, staring up at Graciano with lidded eyes as their breaths merge in clouds of mist.

Then, without a word, Han gets down on his knees, his deft hands already making quick work of Graciano’s zip. When Graci’s heavy dick pokes out of it though, the angel’s eyes widen in surprise before he chuckles and takes the shaft in hand. “I should’ve known you weren’t wearing anything underneath these pants.”

“Well, I knew I was gonna get—” Graciano’s voice breaks into a loud moan as Han _swallows_ him, taking him deep without any hesitation until the head of his cock bumps into the soft muscles of Han’s throat. The angel looks up at Graciano and smiles around his mouthful of cock before sucking hard on it, hollowing his cheeks as he pulls his head back. When only the head of Graciano’s cock rests on Han’s tongue, Han takes Graciano’s hands in his own and lays them on the crown of his iridescent hair.

Sinking his fingers into Han’s locks, Graciano takes a moment to imprint this memory in his mind: his sweet angel sucking only on the head of his cock, licking firmly on the engorged flesh with that sinful tongue...Han is a natural at taking cock, and  _ by the gods _ will Graciano never get tired of this, no matter how many —  _ too few  _ — lives they’ve shared. He’s fortunate to have stumbled upon Han in this life despite being bound to Islay, even if it’s just on borrowed time.

Because with Han, it’s  _ always  _ borrowed time. He’s only here until Han’s beloved mortal shows up, after all.

He stiffens at the sudden thought, unconsciously fisting Han’s hair as he tries to get a grip of himself. Han lets out a surprised moan around Graciano’s cock, yet it only spurs the angel on. The angel takes him in even deeper without hesitation, enveloping him in mindblowing warmth as the muscles of Han’s throat swallow him tight, sending jolts of pleasure down his spine. When Han starts to move, slipping the head of Graciano’s cock in and out of his throat, Graciano sees  _ stars _ .

Graciano won’t last at this rate — and he’s not going down alone. Growling in desperation, he tugs on Han’s hair, pulling the angel off of his cock and tilting Han’s head up. Han yelps at the show of force but moans anyway, looking up at Graciano with glassy eyes. This filthy image of Han, mouth ajar and lips swollen and bruised from sucking Graciano’s cock, is another one the demon quickly stows away in his mind. “Han, stand up.”

Han’s far too eager to get up on his feet, but when the angel leans up for a kiss, Graciano takes him by surprise and locks Han’s arms behind him, flipping them over and pushing Han up against the wall. As he kisses the living daylights out of Han from behind, Graciano undoes the angel’s shorts and pulls them down, taking Han’s underwear down with it to bunch down at Han’s knees.

Graciano takes himself in hand, pumping his spit-slick cock a few times before squeezing it into the crevice where Han’s thighs and ass meet. Eased by the glide of Han’s sweat, along with the spit and precum already on it, Graciano’s cock slides between Han’s thighs with no resistance at all, and Graciano wastes no time rutting in and out of the tight crevice. As they both gasp into the cold night air, Han tilts his hips back to meet Graciano’s thrusts, crying out as the head of Graciano’s cock bumps against his balls at every pass. “Graci!”

“Fuck, Han,  _ anyone  _ could see you like this,” Graciano raps out in a guttural tone as he quickens his thrusts. His ears pick up on some wolf-whistling from afar, and if he can hear it then Han can, too. Yet that doesn’t stop them — Han just whips his head to the side, hiding his flushed face but making no effort to silence his moans.

As their pace turns frantic, filling the air with every snap of their hips, the angel begs, “Graci, please!”

Graciano growls and wraps an arm around Han’s chest, pulling the angel upright as his other hand snakes down to Han’s cock. He buries his face in the crook of Han’s neck, biting all over the thin skin as he strokes Han to the rhythm of his thrusts. Then Han tenses in the demon’s arms, his hips jolting and thighs squeezing tight around Graciano’s cock as he gasps and spasms violently, painting streaks of white on the brick wall. The scent of Han’s release is what brings Graciano to the edge; he thrusts one last time into Han’s warmth before he comes too, spurting thick globs of cum between Han’s shaking thighs.

They both slumped against the wall in the aftermath of their climax, with Graciano steadying himself on weak knees, still holding Han close as they catch their breaths. As the pounding in their ears finally ebbs to a low thrum, they both look down, first at the wall now covered with Han’s spend, then to Han’s sticky thighs. Graciano nudges his nose on the red bite marks he made on Han’s shoulder, smiling as Han shivers with his touch, and whispers, “Who knew you’d be so kinky, Han?”

The angel chuckles, tilting his head back to look Graciano in the eye. “Only with you, Graci.”

Graciano only makes a small laugh, pressing a quick peck on the angel’s neck before he steps back, pulling his softening cock out and tucking it back into his pants. When he sees the angel grimace at the stickiness between his thighs, Graciano takes off his shirt and gets on his knees, kissing the swell of Han’s hip as he wipes off as much of his cum as he can from Han’s skin. He pulls Han’s clothes back up too, careful not to pinch the sensitive skin down there, and even taps Han’s clothed ass twice for good measure.

When he comes up, Graciano barely opens his mouth before Han turns around and surprises him, capturing him in a short yet sweet kiss. For all their mindless rutting earlier, there’s so much joy, gratitude, and  _ love  _ pouring out of Han’s lips and into his own. As their lips part, Han’s eyes shine with fondness as he smiles up to Graciano — a look that’s all too familiar for someone who’s spent lifetimes with Han. Happy and exciting lifetimes where they defied the laws of the universe, where even an angel like Han and a demon like Graciano could come together and share their lives and their very being…

Even if it’s just borrowed time, the two of them have always made the most out of it. So why would he change that now?

Lips curling into a wide grin, Graciano pulls  _ his  _ angel close and touches Han’s nose with his own. Then, with his breath tickling Han’s lips, he teases, “Wanna do that again?”


End file.
